Common Strangers
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: They both dropped being champion to find one person: N. But after deciding of giving up, they cross paths and discover how common strangers can be. Black x White, -one-shot-


**A/N: **_Hi everyone! I've decided to write a oneshot but it isn't my usual pokemon pairing! In fact this is the second time i've written about them. Though, i am writing about their game counterpart and not the manga but it's still Chess/Agencyshipping. While i was writing this i just remembered how much i love these two together. 3_

_Now i got this idea from a comic, i asked her and said if i could start off using her idea and she said it was alright since this is what happens in the game. (she is jap but lives in AUS) Now, i don't know if she meant the events or the words were from the game. The ending isn't from the game so don't get your hopes high. lol. Anyway i hope you enjoy it!_

_~midnight_

* * *

**Common Strangers**  
_"You'll be surprised how common two strangers can be."_

_"Hey N, guess what? I became the champion of Unova!"_

_"But actually… I gave it up. Because well…"_

Hours of travelling caused his mind to wonder to one of the phrases he wanted to say to him so badly. He didn't know what town he was going to, what road he was walking on. Hilbert didn't care. He just wanted to see that one person, a person that he cared so much, N.

His mind froze when he began to think what he would say to him? Would he be angry? Happy? Hilbert couldn't even be sure how to react. He would never forgive himself if he fainted and woke up and he was gone. No, fainting was the last thing he wanted to do ever. He looked up and covered his eyes, as the light was too much for his eyes to take. Opening them once more did he saw how beautiful the world he was in. The mountains stood there strong and the green plants and wildlife just seem to embrace it. Like decorations on a Christmas tree; it was always beautiful.

_"I miss you. I miss you so bad."_

_"I want to see you so much. So much that I'm willing to search the whole world for you."_

His friendship with the man with long green hair could be questionable to others. Maybe some would say he was in love with the man. But Hilbert knew his feelings well. He just wanted his friend back. After what they been through he just wanted him back. Hilbert could not understand why N left like that.

Perhaps that new world he spoke to him, all those two years ago was where he was going to find his best friend. If that was the case, Hilbert didn't mind waiting.

_"Two years ago N, when you left all suddenly."_

_"Remember those last words to me were to "make my dream come true?"_

If it was Cheren or Bianca that had left all suddenly Hilbert wouldn't think twice to go and search them, so why, why did others consider N any different? And if it was that girl he met at the Battle Subway left all of suddenly he would do the same thing.

Hilbert felt strange when he thought about her, much more different to N. What they shared was a friendship only he and N could ever understand but that girl, was different. They spent so much time on the train, when his friend wasn't able to come she suddenly appeared and offered her hand to join him. He could remember their battles so clearly. Every cabin they entered only brought them closer. There were times where attacks didn't go to plan and aim to her. Her team was too weak to help and instead he took the attack for her by wrapping his arms around her and making his back to face the attack. Then the attack hit, sending them both to the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" She cried. "Why did you do that?" She screamed. "I was going to be okay!"

Hilbert snicked and even placed a smile across his face. He grabbed her hand and spoke he was going to be okay and even told and asked the battle to continue on. With all the strangers he had met on his journey, all the ones where he got injured badly, that strange girl with the long chocolate ponytail cried for him that much. She shook her head and embraced the boy.

"No, we won't battle until your injuries are gone."

The flush on his face didn't go away, even when he thought about it. She was special. She didn't leave his mind. Their opponents agreed that they would lost the battle anyway and left the train as the two of them sat alone as that girl, who only moments earlier just paired up with him for the sake that she wanted to battle the multitrain was now deeply worried about him and nursing his injuries.

The strange female trainer looked up, curious. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Again, Hilbert's face flashed red. He couldn't believe she noticed him looking at her. He looked back when she heard her laughing. "You're a very strange man. In fact you remind me of somebody." She patted the bandage to make sure it would stick. "He would stutter whenever he talked and his face would light up red every time he said something strange." She looked back at Hilbert. "You remind me of him."

They continued their battle. Each battle got more intense than the other. There were times where he would outstretch his arm to guard her when an attack looked like it was heading their way. It just felt so natural. Soon they versed the Subway bosses. It was their most challenging battle ever but they both made it through.

But after the joy came sadness. It was now time to part. He held onto her hand after she had spoken goodbye. He continued to hold on her had and stare at it, refusing to see her reaction on her face. She held it tight back before slipping away from his grasp.

"I know we'll meet up again. After all, we are trainers."

Those were her parting words to him.

_"Right now I'm doing just that."_

* * *

Hilda couldn't wipe away the embarrassment all over her face. After her hard search for N who she missed so badly she accidently tackled a boy who looked like him, but wasn't. She covered her face with her cap as the boy's friends sat on a table looking at her. She didn't have to take her cap away from her face to know they were.

"Unova champion? What makes you come all the way to Hoenn?" a brunette spoke up.

She explained she was looking for a certain friend and accidently beat their friend in the process. Hilda couldn't be happier to know they were all good people and said something similar had happened to him before.

"Champion is every trainer's dream. That person must be pretty special to leave all of that behind." The boy spoke.

Looking away with a smile across her face.

_"He wasn't special…he was just really strange."_

_"He was really unpredictable. He would really stand out…"_

Those words not only reminded her of N but another trainer that she met when crossing her path in Nimbasa city. She just wanted the extra training and happened to cross to a boy who seemed disappointed his partner wasn't able to come. She couldn't just let him down like that. With some courage she walked up and spoke to him.

"You really want to tag with me? But you don't even know me."

But that was what made everything more exciting for Hilda. She wanted unpredictability. It what made battling so much fun. Hilda still didn't take the boy's excuse and spoke she would take the spot of his friend. She looked over her shoulder and saw a smile of relief over his face.

_"A bush for hair, dresses like a hipster…and that stupid name…"_

_"He would come up really close and say weird things."_

Both were surprised on how well their teamwork and combinations went. They breezed through the beginning battles easily. In each and passing cabin they grew a friendship without noticing it. They hardly spoke to one another but made up on in the battles. There was one battle that stood out more than the others. They were nearly at the end of the train; a few more and they could verse the Battle Subway bosses. One of the attacks didn't aim her pokemon but missed and was heading her way. She could see her pokemon wanting to come and save her but their body was too weak.

And out of the blue she felt a tight embrace that wrapped around her body, both sending them to the ground. Hilda panicked and spoke if he was alright. He felt the male trainer holding on her hand.

"I'm fine. Let's continue the battle."

She exploded with anger. She refused such a thing and spoke they would not battle until his injuries were gone. Somehow even the boy wanted to finish their battle he was glad she refused. She wrapped her arms around the boy and began to cry. She had paired up with many trainers before on the train but it was nothing compared to what the boy had done for her. That moment gave her reason to treasure him deeply even if that was the last time they would ever see one another.

_"Like talking to my pokemon."_

_"Like I was a chosen hero."_

_"Did we really get along?"_

Both sat on the chair as the train continued to move on, passing fields and lakes and into tunnels as she nursed his wound on his back the best she could. He wasn't like a pokemon where she could spray a hyper potion on them and they were well. She looked at him and crossed glances with him from time to time. She asked why he was looking at her in such a strange way.

"It's just your very kind. You remind me of a good friend of mine. He was always so caring to others and to pokemon. Your very alike."

Hilda laughed and the wonderful compliment the strange boy had told her. She added that he was a very strange boy and reminded him of a good friend of hers. She began to wonder perhaps it was this similarity that made her soft towards him and she can speak so easily to him. Maybe that was the reason she wanted to keep his face in her mind as long as she can, just in case they meet up once more. She treasured him because he was so much like N, just on a less creepy scale.

They continued their battle and soon made it to their goal; the subway bosses. When they had defeated them, joy came over them. They couldn't stop smiling but, that smile was wiped away when the train came at the stop and asking them to leave. Something in her refused to leave the boy. Suddenly she could feel a warm soft hand holding tightly on hers. He was looking down with a red blush over his cheeks.

"We will meet again, right?"

Hilda didn't know what to say. Her mind was empty. Simply because the chance of meeting again was slim…slim enough to say that was their only time they would be with one another."

_"Before I knew it. I was the only person in the world that understood him the most."_

_"But faster than I can say 'wait, don't go…'"_

_"I really miss you..."_

With a fake yet hopeful smile she spoke that they were trainers and that one-day, they would see one another.

"Ah! Forget what I said. That was just really embarrassing!" Hilda spoke in an embarrassed manner.

The trainer with the brown hair, which seemed to pan outwards from her face, just smile. Her male counterpart with a white and green beanie smiled.

"Friends are strange but really special, huh." The female trainer spoke.

"You'll see each other again, one day." Her male friend finished.

"You must have been in something similar right?" Hilda asked.

"Not on a scale of yours but I'm sure you'll find your friend N and that other boy." The girl giggled afterwards.

Hilda covered her face with her cap once more. "H-How."

"You were talking about a boy on the trainer and how much he reminded you of N. I'm sure that if you're strong enough, you'll find both of them." The boy paused. "After all, you were the Unova champion."

With a gentle and hopeful smile, Hilda agreed.

* * *

_"…N."_

Hilda felt so stupid to be thinking of what she had just shared with the two strange Hoenn trainers. She never knew she was so open. Placing her mouth over her lips she refused to tell anymore about to herself to any more strangers. Shaking her head she took a sigh of relief after. She forced herself to now focus on finding N without smashing some other poor kid in the process. She knew she wouldn't be so lucky on the second try.

But that plan was quickly when she saw something green behind the trees.

* * *

"Ouch!" Hilbert cried. "Why won't this Gulpin get off my head?" He complained. He brushed all the attached leaves and vines on him. "Is this what the Hoenn region is about? Head obsessed Gulpins?"

And the young boy's request was quickly fulfilled when he felt something hard and powerful crash into his body. After seconds in the darkness Hilbert opened his eyes and saw a young woman had tackled him into a nearby tree. She was enraged before realising her mistake.

"Oh my!" She panicked. "I did it again!"

Hilbert gazed at her as she started to panic. After seconds of talking to herself and counting her fingers she looked back at him. "You." She stated calmly.

"You're that girl..." Hilbert started. "That girl that was with me on the battle subway train two years ago." Hilbert was the girl nodded.

"I can't believe we meet again like this." She turned to see Hilbert's back and see if it was alright. She looked back. "You're not hurt are you?"

He shook his head. "In fact I feel a little better."

"Thank goodness." Hilda took a sigh of relief before resting her back against the trunk of the tree. "Hey, you were the Unova champ right?" She turned to see Hilbert was pushing himself to the trunk of the tree to lie upon.

"Yes but I gave that up...to find a special friend." Hilbert closed his eyes.

"I was the champ too, but I must have been after you but like you, I gave up in search for a good friend." Hilbert opened and looked back at Hilda with curiosity.

"Really? Maybe we can go look for your friend together." The male trainer suggested.

"His name is N, former leader of Team Plasma." Hilda looked worriedly at Hilbert. "You're not going to judge him as a bad person now, are you?"

Hilbert shook his head. "No, because his, my friend too."

The female trainer smiled and embraced the young boy. And once more, like that time back on the train, his face flushed red. "You're the first person that hasn't judged him on his past." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "That tells me you're a wonderful person." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulling her body closer. "I think I'm half way there, searching for my friend I mean." Holding her tighter. "I mean I already found you."

Blushing but smiling, "I guess N wasn't the only one I was searching for." Hilda smiled. "It was that stranger on that train, a stranger that I have so much in common with."

Hilbert laughed. "You'll be surprised how common strangers can be." Pulling away and standing onto his two feet. He held his hand out to her. "Shall we go search for N?" He asked with a teasing grin.

Giggling Hilda accepted his help and nodded. "Why don't we start by calling each other by our names, stranger?"

Both teenagers laughed afterwards before heading off in search for one of the many things they shared interest in. N. Their dearest friend that they knew that one day, they will find him and be together once more.

Fin


End file.
